Foretold Legends Wiki
Welcome to the Foretold Legends Wiki Foretold Legends is a custom RP wiki that takes inspiration from popular shows and fantasy culture. It takes place in an AE Universe where there are many races, powers, and much more. A lot of places that are present on actual Earth are also present on Foretold Legends' version of Earth; however, they are seen differently than we see them now. The world is heavily influenced by magical elements as well as technological elements. To get started in participating, head over to the Legend Creator in order to make your own character. Other useful guides for new players are the Know Your Stats page and Combat Rules and Regulations page. These will help you grasp a basic understanding of how things work with our combat system, as well as help you figure out what kind of character you want to make. Lore So Far The world is currently in a relatively peaceful state. There are no major wars currently going on, as the War of the Planes resulted in the splitting of the Mortal Plane and all of the Astral Planes. The Old Gods now preside over their own Astral Planes, welcoming the dead who held beliefs and characteristics in line with certain Gods. Those who upheld Justice, were highly intelligent, or passionate about their work find themselves in Undra's Plane, known more commonly as the Plane of Pastures. Those who caused chaos, had a deceptive personality, or enjoyed playing harmful pranks on others find themselves in Vilna's Plane, known more commonly as the Plane of Madness. More information on every God and their planes can be found here. The War of the Planes was a fight between the Old Gods and an uprising of Ancients who believed they had become more powerful than the Gods. The war lasted for almost two centuries, before the Old God Jira, God of Tactful Thinking, devised a plan. They would trick the Ancients into believing that they had won the war by allowing them to enter the Astral Planes. Once they had entered, the Ancients were greeted by the Council of Gods, which imprisoned all of the warring Ancients within the Astral Planes. As a way to prevent future wars between the Old Gods and Mortals, the Old Gods split the Mortal Plane apart from the Astral Planes. They then wiped knowledge of the Old Gods from all Mortal's minds, leaving clues behind in order to let the Mortals create their own beliefs. When Mortals die and enter the Astral Plane they align with, they are greeted by the Old Gods, who explain everything. It is then up to the Mortal if they wish to remain in the Astral Plane, or be reborn into another life, where they may repeat the journey with a new mind, body, and soul. Those who remain in the Astral Planes are transformed into either a Demon or an Angel and become guardians of that plane. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse